Apprentissage
by Sairinn
Summary: Sirine est une arrancar un peu spéciale demandée au capitaine de la douzième division par le sôtaichô qui veut savoir de quoi sont capables ces êtres mi-hollow mi-humain, leur développement intellectuel, et surtout s'ils ont des points faibles communs et exploitables. (Possibilité de suite)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour! Je présente ma première fiction, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **Disclaimer: même si l'histoire et Sirine m'appartiennent, je ne peux pas en dire autant des autres personnages. C'est dommage mais je remercie quand même Tite Kubo car sans lui nous ne serions pas là**

* * *

« Il lui arrive de se comporter comme une enfants mais c'est là son plus gros défaut et notre relation n'est que celle d'un maître à son élève, commandant.

\- Bien… Si cet état de chose venait à changer j'aimerais en être le premier averti. Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant. Vous pouvez disposez capitaine.

\- Bien commandant, au revoir commandant. »

Jushiro Ukitake ressassait sa discussion avec le sôtaichô en marchant vers sa division. Depuis six mois maintenant l'arrancar Sirine avait débarqué au Seireitei, et placée sous les ordres du capitaine de la sixième division elle devait apprendre à se tenir en société. Les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles mais Byakuya Kuchiki l'avait rapidement remise à sa place et la jeune arrancar s'efforçait depuis à devenir plus puissante, en respectant les codes d'honneur des shinigamis.

• • •

Sirine attendait patiemment à la treizième division le retour de son maître de méditation. Si la maîtrise de la libération de son zanpakuto n'était plus à prouver, passer en réssureccion lui était encore impossible sa relation avec Fenikkusu n'était pas la plus enviable… Le sage oiseau avait en effet du mal à concevoir l'insouciance de l'arrancar qui malgré toute sa bonne volonté ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que son compagnon se déride un peu !

D'assise qu'elle était , Sirine se leva en voyant le capitaine Ukitake arriver, marchant à présent vers le kiosque où la jeune fille avait choisit de méditer ce jour. Elle accueillit l'homme avec un grand sourire auquel il répondit en prenant place face à elle.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Sirine ?

\- Très bien capitaine ! Mon entraînement de se matin avec le lieutenant Abarai a été plus satisfaisant que celui de hier… Lui répondit elle avec un sourire penaud.

\- Ah ha ha ! C'est très bien, il est vrai que tu étais peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste, ajouta le capitaine. D'ailleurs j'aimerais qu'aujourd'hui tu reparles de ce qui s'est passé avec Fenikkusu, car il n'a pas décidé de te laisser agir à ta guise avec ses pouvoirs sans raisons.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison… Bien capitaine je suis prête ! »

• • •

Pendant ce temps à la douzième division le capitaine Kurotsuchi étudiait différentes analyses de sang, de comportement et d'évolution physique et psychique de sa dernière création humanoïde: l'arrancar Sirine. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui il l'aurait gardé dans une cellule pour lui faire subir quelques transformations et avoir accès à autant d'analyses possibles mais le sôtaichô voulait absolument et seulement ce que sont les arrancars, à la base création d'Aizen Sosuke. Et surtout quelle était la base de la puissance de certains.

Il avait fallu faire appel à Urahara qui était le seul en dehors d'Aizen à savoir fabriquer le Hogyoku nécessaire. Le capitaine banni avait d'abord refusé, arguant qu'on ne savait rien du processus de la transformation et qu'il refusait de prendre le risque qu'un autre mégalomane apparaisse! Alors Mayuri Kurotsuchi, capitaine de la douzième division et grand scientifique, avait décidé de se débrouillé seul malgré la colère du sôtaichô s'il apprenait qu'il n'avait pas obéi.

Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines d'ermitage et de recherches il avait cependant été obligé de redemander de l'aide à l'ancien capitaine qui avait fini par accepté à condition d'avoir un accès libre et total aux analyses et conclusions de son remplaçant. Le capitaine masqué n'avait pas eu d'autre choix et Sirine était "née".

Ses graphiques suivant l'évolution du comportement de l'arrancar montraient une cassure importante de la courbe au début du deuxième mois due à la colère du capitaine Kuchiki suite à la libération du zanpakuto Fenikkusu qui avait détruit deux bâtiments de la sixième division, dont celui abritant le bureau du capitaine. Sirine avait été enfermée dans une cellule de la première division le temps des réparations.

Après cet épisode fâcheux la jeune fille s'était assagie, au point qu'une nouvelle cassure était apparue au cours de cinquième mois lorsque grâce au capitaine de la treizième division et à son enseignement elle s'était enfin liée de manière durable avec son sabre.

Depuis les chiffres ne cessaient d'augmenter, la jeune arrancar progressait dans sa maîtrise de soi et de sa puissance. D'autres graphiques présentaient sa sociabilisation qui avait été difficile au début car peu de shinigamis osaient s'approcher à plus de mètres de la furie qu'elle était, et qui écrasait de son reiatsu le moindre impertinent ou celui qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi soupira puis grinça des dents. Lui se fichait éperdument si les arrancars pouvaient avoir un comportement exemplaire. Il préférerait lui faire subir des test de résistance à différentes substances, il voulait savoir quel élément chimique, quel mélange, quel son, ultrason, lumière ou peut importe réduirait ces êtres hybrides à des loques ou presque pour pouvoir les étudier à loisir dans son laboratoire.

• • •

Le soir commençait à tomber, mettant fin à la méditation. Elle salua son maître puis se rendit dans le bureau du capitaine de la sixième division où ce dernier attendait qu'elle vienne lui remettre son rapport de la semaine.

"Capitaine, salua la jeune fille.

\- Entre. Renji m'a dit que tu t'étais appliquée ce matin. Je te rappelle que l'incident d'hier ne doit plus jamais se produire, ni aucun incident d'aucune sorte.

\- Oui capitaine, je vous demande pardon.

\- Que je te pardonne n'y changerait rien. Où est ton rapport?"

Sirine déglutit avec quelques difficultés et tendit à son supérieur la liasse de feuilles qui contenait ses progrès de la semaine puis rentra dans le petit appartement qu'elle habitait au sein de sa division.

• • •

Pendant la nuit le rapport de l'arrancar voyagea d'un bout à l'autre du Gotei, rejoignant les bureaux de la douzième division.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme à son habitude Mayuri Kurotsuchi s'était levé avec le soleil et se dirigeait vers son lieu d'étude privilégié: son bureau.

Le rapport de Sirine était arrivé quelques heures auparavant et il s'attelait à ajouter de nouveaux éléments à ses courbes. Durant le sixième mois le graphique avait enjoint le capitaine à penser que la jeune arrancar était en train d'éprouver un sentiment puissant et nouveau pour elle, de l'amour semblait-il, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Vers la fin du mois cet amour s'était amplifié et il avait dû prévenir le sôtaichô.

Mais aujourd'hui il en était sûr, la science ne ment jamais! L'arrancar Sirine était amoureuse du capitaine Jushiro Ukitake.

• • •

Il était huit heure, Sirine se réveilla en douceur et sa première pensé fut comme chaque jour depuis trois semaine pour le capitaine de son coeur, le premier à lui avoir fait confiance.

C'était lui qui avait souhaité, avec l'accord du sôtaichô, lui apprendre à communiquer avec Fenikkusu. Grâce à lui elle avait appris la patience, il lui avait enseigné l'écoute de l'autre, l'écoute d'elle-même et de ses sentiments et envies. Au début il était simplement un modèle; il savait se faire respecter, tous les shinigamis l'appréciaient et malgré le mal qui le rongeait il ne baissait jamais les bras, il souriait sans cesse.

Cependant elle savait sa position fragile et ne voulait pas risquer celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait, alors elle chérissait chaque moment passé avec lui, était attentive à chacune de ses paroles. Oui Sirine était amoureuse, qui plus est de l'un des capitaines de Gotei. Mais l'enseignement de Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas entré dans l'oreille d'une sourde et elle savait à présent, forte de cette nouvelle expérience, que sa capacité à aimer discrètement allait lui permettre de continuer à aimer tout court.


End file.
